Lamp Factory
History Founded on 8/20/2008 by Rockefelon, the Lamp Factory is a spin off room from the League of Gamers, its name referencing the coined word "Lamp" that was popular amongst regular members of the League. Tales of the Lamp Factory ParaNoir: "Once I visited the Lamp Factory to order 200 noob skin lamps. They delivered and they were fantastic. Thanks Lamp Factory!" About This room includes tons of energetic, and fun people always willing to get along with others. Trolls that come will be picked on until all hope is lost for them. XD This room is not like a ny other, because we don't want to be boring or stupid, we're different, and that's why we're going to stay here at the Lamp Factory. It's said that the Lamp Factory has a secret cult... not... true... at.... all.... Do not ask Blue, conke, or any other zealots about this.. definately.. not... true... © ROCKEFELON THE GREAT Rockefelon, the ultimate hard as rock mod you can find IN THE LAMP FACTORY (probably the only mod you will find) Rockefelon always comes in at the right moment, and is always there to save the day. Everyone loves the well known mod Rockefelon! (On a side note, on video games he is known as'' Rocke'melon. XD) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ The Regs! Today's Honoraries 'benfester:'At least his mommy will tell him he's cool... Former LoGer. '''BlueberryKing: A newer regular to the Lamp Factory. King of all blueberries, will do his best to kill those who try to eat his people.' '''A paranoid person, he is likely to think of violent solutions to peaceful problems. Has no problem helping out others when needed, as long as the one seeking help is not trolling everyone. '''conkedup:' One of the older Regulars, has seen the horror of what the factory has been through... He is the most awesome, epic Troller of Trolls. He has a painful past filled with nuclear missles, and silences... No one dares to mess with him... He is also one of the best Anti-Idle'rs in the Lamp Factory, with only one high score contested by his arch-nemesis/friend... BlueberryKing. Also can summon armies at will, and is proficient at all types of combat. Helped defeat the armies of Admins, Slimes, and Hives in the Battle of the Factory. Also has died multiple times... If you make him angry, he will rage and be firin his lazer! Lazer destroys all and can even go back in time and destroy other things... (How do you think Pompeii died???) fan120: Funny lamp factory guy thats mostly there playing with other people. hodeni: The best. Evar. Don't believe what anyone else tells you. Known for making everyone lol repeatedly, he can make a boring chat hilarious and bring a dead one to life. He is a former LoG regular. Do what it takes to befriend him. He plays Sacred Season ALOT... you'd think he's level 1030923 by now - Kamarai Kamarai: A very cool user<<<< I love you guys :P Kamarai: An old regular, who still remains the full time 23 hour a week Lamp Factory janitor. He earns 5 yen and hour, and enj-'EXCUSE ME FOR A SECOND IMMA LET U FINISH BUT SHINODA119 HAD ONE OF THE BEST ACCOUNTS OF ALL TIME, OF ALL TIME!!! '''spending time with his wife and 4.56745 kids. He lives in Flush, Kansas. Don't worry... this is complete BS.. -'''Kamarai' *Also is involved in the making of secret cults and is a part-time secret mod... just you don't know it. Also has a dark side that has lots of greed, envy, and tries to keep his "precious" to himself... whatever the heck that is mrimperfect: A perfect user. Oh wait... Joking aside, mrimperfect is a valuable member to the Factory of Lamp. ParanoiaComplex: Member for about 2 and a half years (05/08/2008) Completely dominates at almost every game on Kongregate. He secretly considers the Lamp Factory partly owned by himself, but doesn't publicly announce it. He usually joins the chat with the intention of increasing the intelligence of the conversation or to annoy the hell out of Rocke for kicks. He's not the most polite all the time, which is why he never became a mod himself, but no where near as bad as the common troll. He knows how to send someone offline crying to their mother so DON'T MESS WITH HIM ;D (jkjk). He loves to work with images and is always looking for a good contest to enter into. Ask him about art and photography and you'll always get a great conversation! Pleasedonot5: Everyone's favorite doughnut, even if he denies being so. A refugee from many troll-infested chats, PDN5 has finally found peace with the Lampers... Or has he? Enjoys debating and using ironic humor. He's an old LoG regular. rdrmaster: '''A regular who everyone knows. Loves to joke around with everyone, also gets and sends daily death threats. Usually, he is the one to start up a conversation. Usually, he is the one to fight off trolls, which is why some consider him a troll, but he only trolls other trolls. (That only makes sense in his mind) Loves war games and plans to be a lt.general of air force or the army, but will settle for being it on mud and blood 2. Enjoys threatening SamuraiZach0 that he will one day come to his house and say something he said in chat to his face. Leader of the allys to the lamplites helps plan attacks against countries like cuba.Is an ally because he refuses to join those crack/meth/other drugs i can't think of heads.Yes my milatary has acquired the dora gun and several nuclear devieces. '''SamuraiZach0: '''After conducting a very thorough survey, it was found that Zach is "One slick son of a gun," or at least that is what Zach has claimed himself. The yet to be conducted survey to agree or disagree with this statement has yet to be finished. We shall inform you when we've started. Also has beef with rdrmaster. Claims to have mutiple genders and claims he can beat me up. -rdrmaster '''Sarjon: Commander of the MJOLNIR suit, lover of barbecue (he cooks with his flamethrower), and prone to breaking the laws of gravity; Sarjon is a finger on the right hand of Rockefelon. He's probably the thumb. He'll disappear for absolutely no reason, only to reappear just in time to laugh at the newest antics in the Lamp Factory. Even when he's failing at earning badges, he's still watching you in chat... always. shanoc5902: '''Hidden in the night, surrounded by mist, none know his true identity. Regardless as to whether any care, he continues to fight for truth, justice, and any sort of self-convience. None know where his alliances lie, except with Rocke's army of Lamplites since there's a lot of them, however all who care, a whopping one-half, know that he can be reached by shining the Shanoc signal in the sky. He is not very timely though, as traffic delays cause this mysterious fellow to appear at his own convience. OOOOH!~ *Shines Shanoc Signal* ... *dies from knife in the back* *Shanoc arrives too late* - Kamarai *Kamarai's death will be mourned greatly, but with his passing, so too will any proof that the signal was shined before his death >.> '''shinoda119: The best of the best :D TrophyMaster:One of the newer yet coolest members of the Lamp Factory.This lamplite is the life of the party and enjoys rp'ing his freinds. They include everybody in the Lamp Factory. He is modest and kind. He also does not have a lust for power, that is a lie, a very mean lie. Valthero: An active contributor of the chat, keeping it interesting. Val enjoys watching trolls get what they deserve, but knows how to abide by the rules. If he's not chatting he is usually playing Mud and Blood 2. He is yet another regular at urbanprophet.com (They're swarming the population! RUN!) :o wolfie371:'''full time lampite and supporter of everyone. Loves rping and/or eating imaginary pies of exotic flavours. Wolves are his inspiration but they do not inspire him as much as Blueberryking,rdrmaster and Rockefelon. Do not mention the words hot chocolate around him.Ever. Unless u want a World War 3 on your hands. Hates Trolls and hopes that other ppl dont see him, as one as he does not want to be mean.Lives with Wolves and will do anything to protect them and defend their honour. Can transform into a wolf with wings if enraged(or hot chocolate is mentioned). '''Xifer360: Xifer is a good roleplayer and does not godmod (not anymore) but he is horrible at making his own roleplay so make up your own and he is prone to spamming and swearing and being extremely funny on most of the time not on sunday afternoon monday and most of tuesday. xifer can't wait to kill you and then make you his friend! XD..... xrennerx: A semi-troll who has trouble controlling his swearing, but is a good guy underneath all of that. Regs of Olde AnemoneMeer: An avid female gamer (:O) with a huge ego the size of a small planet. Yeah, it's inhabited and everything. :D Axletowns: Been around for a long time, even since the LoG days. A relatively active user that can light up the chat instantly with roleplaying. basementcat77777: Crazy. Likes to hit people with giant guitar. Ouch... I got hit all the time... -Kamarai buzzerfly: Just recently buzzed in (lol pun) to the Lamp Factory. Pretty quiet, but he chats if he wants to. Casperdude08: '''The newest addition to the regulars. No one really knows who or what (:S) he is, but he hangs out here often. '''Emerald339: Emerald is a very shiny greenish user who gets along with others very well. Ya don't see many like 'em these days, no-sir-ree. Forfeit: A lurking former LoGer and voice of sanity. What more can I say? houman: Friend to all "Except all the cappers, spammers, trolls, pretty much anyone who pisses him off". littlebucci: The coolest bucci you'll ever meet, if not the only bucci. (:P) MoonTaLoo: Occasionally gets everyone in the Factory to laugh their asses off, he is known by a few users especially. New to all of the Lamp shenanigans. ReDeadEr: The most dead and dead again user we know who is more dead and dead again than you are. Hey wait a second... How is he...? Nevermind. smookyolo: Your average regular in the Lamp Factory, contributes to conversations and competes in games well. What more can you ask for? Tazaraki: '''Crazy, and yet a kind user. Taz is a moderator at urbanprophet.com '''Wolfchild: Raised by wolves, Wolfchild slowly familiarized himself with human technology enough to join the Lampers. Still among the wolves, he is teaching his wolf buddies to love Kongregate as much as he does. This story is 100% true. Or not... 'Not So Friendly Neighborhood Trolls But Also A REG ' zin466 "The corrupt democrat" often calls Peterson616 a butt pirate-rdrmaster WaffleThief BlueberryKing's mortal enemy. Waffle called him gay, he has also been seen thieving waffles from the respected members of the lamp factory. Secret Cult There is a secret cult within the Lamp Factory. All lies related this such an existence is false.... Unless it is opposite day today in which case they are true. To reiterate, if someone is to tell you about the secret cult of the Lamplites they speak nothing but lies. There is a cult that secretly worship's Rocke and is his own personal army. They have attacked Puerto Rico and won (thanks to shinoda119), even with the aid of the mysterious 'Do-gooder' shanoc5902... and won . They have plans for world domination as of this moment. If someone invites you to join it they are not joking, if you're willing to join talk to rocke. 'How to Join:' in the secret cult in the lamp factory, which there is, except on opposite day, which is today, you would have to go throught a long arduous journey in the initiation process. 1. Stand up 2. Spin around 3 times 3. Scream like a banshee 4. Pat your head and rub your belly for approximatly 5.345 minutes 5. Say "Toy Boat" five time fast--> NO MESS UPS! ... 437. Find the secret Kong Chat badge ... 7835. Beat the Ice Boss in Dream World. SOLO ... 87345. Do a cyborg break dance ---> which takes exactly 4.561 days and has 456029 steps ... 9000. Recite ever internet meme known to human and alien kind. ... Over 9000. Charge your lazor... and Rick Roll someone ... -5. Save the Whales -6 Put on Youtube (No camera? Well buy one and then start over sucker!) -7. Sit back down ??????? PROFIT! And your done, Its a very easy process, not very hard. It would be easier if you were to take a training seminar that doesn't exist for this non existant cult, but since it doesn't exist, you are screwed, and luckily DON'T have to do this. Thy Lorde's Will Also every good cult has Commandments 12 Lamplite Cult Commandments-''' Since the lamp cult does NOT exist, please disregard this. '''1. Thou shalt have no gods before Rocke 2. Thou shalt not killeth thine cult brethren 3. Thou shalt not stealeth from thine cult brethren 4. Thou shalt chargeth thine lazor at exactly the twelth hour after the rising of the sun, on the three hundreth and seventy second day of the leap year. 5. Thou shalt cherish and value all cult members, as it is written "As iron sharpens iron, you shall sharpen each other" -Anonymous 6. Thou shalt not leaveth thine room that thou art bound to, which is the lamp factory. 7. Thou shalt put all other cult members before thine self, if it is for the benifit of the cult, otherwise put thineself first, if it is for the benefit of the cult. 8. If one tells of thine cult thou shalt be exposed to the torture that is written in Rocke II 3: 567-568 " 567 He shall be tied to a chair, stripped naked, except for his lowest layer of clothing, and be put to the test, in the trial of paper cuts. The accused shall be paper cutted for a total of 3 days, then he shall be covered in the sacred salt, and left there to lie in agonizing pain. 568 When he is done writhing in pain, then he shall be disposed of in the nearest ocean, exactly ten minus a half miles from the nearest civilization. This shall be done with the accused tied up of course" 9. Cult members never start a fight, they are but the sword and shield of thy lord (Rocke), with but a word a cult member must attack any evil brought to light or defend thy lord from such evil. 10. Thou shalt not take thine lords name in vain. 11. Thou shalt playeth Dream World until thine energy runeth out. 12. Thou shalt obey the word of thy lord as if thyne own soul, for thy lord granted thee many gifts so shall a cult memeber strive to give such gracious gifts to thy lord in return 'Officers of the Cult and Lamp Factory' Supreme Deity-''Rocke'melon' '''The Deities Right-Hand Thumb-'''Sarjon '''Grand Lampian Scribe of the Cult-'''Kamarai '''Lamper Ambassador to the Cult-'''Shanoc5902 '''Grand Enforcer-'''SamuraiZach0 '''Grand General of the Army-'''BlueberryKing '''Grand P00H-B3AR-'''Benfster '''Royal Zealot/Caller of Armies' - conkedup The Needed Troller-Luckycharms415 'Lamplite Wars' The Lamplites may have an all powerful deity, but that doesnt mean they are without enemies. The Admins are the Cults greatest enemy... If either of them existed. The Battle of Puerto Rico The first attempt of a Lamplite attack, failed pretty epicly... The Lamplites were formed under a banner at this battle. Battle of the Factory The first war, the admins revealed themselves and went on a full scale attack on the Lamp Factory. Many were lost on both sides. But the Lamplites prevailed, hmm your wondering how? Sorry lamplite secrets, you had to have been there. Battle of the Factory 2 Vowed to never speak of it again. Sorry not telling. Credits Made by hodeni and Pleasedonot5, along with all of the other users who make Lamp Factory great. Thanks for contributing! :D Revisited and retouched by 'KamaJama' Kamarai and 'speed typo'er' shanoc5902 as well as multiple other members of Lamp Factory. After the original edits were made, much time was spent fixing up the controversies/typos that arised. As a disclaimer, Rocke took NO part in the making of or altarations of this article, he cannot be blamed at all as declared by the Lamplites the kind members of Lamp Factory. Also the non-existant cult is not responsible for any injuries or deaths that happen as a result of attempting to join it, breaking onto its property, dealing with a Lamplite, or engaging in military based efforts supporting or against it. This non-existant cult cannot be held responsible for the actions of the Lamplites. Rocke is also not affliated with this so called cult despite how it does not worship him. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners